Jenny Jones (TV Series)
Jenny Jones is a survivor of the outbreak with her husband, Morgan and her son, Duane in AMC's The Walking Dead. She made her first appearance as a walker in "Days Gone Bye" after she was bitten and succumbed to the infection during the initial outbreak. Her reanimation forced Morgan and Duane to seek refuge in King County, Georgia. Pre-Apocalypse Almost nothing is known about JennyMorgan Jones bio at AMC.com and Morgan's life prior to the outbreak. At some point, Morgan received a tattoo of Jenny on his right arm. However, the tattoo of Jenny bears a remarkable likeness to her walker form. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" She was bitten on the way to Atlanta. Her, Morgan and Duane stopped in a house, where she died. Morgan says it was the fever that killed her. Season 3 "Clear" It is mentioned by Morgan after he regains memory of Rick that while he was down in the cellar a house that Morgan and Duane were searching for food in, Jenny entered and was found by Duane. Duane, unable to shoot his mother, is seen by Morgan before Jenny attacks him. Morgan attempts to call attention to his son, who turns around on his undead mother. Jenny then proceeds to pounce on and bite Duane, being shot and killed by Morgan. Duane then succumbs to the bite and turns, leaving Morgan in a mentally unstable state. Death Killed By *Infection (Alive) During the family's evacuation to head towards Atlanta, Jenny somehow became infected, likely from a bite. Not being able to travel, her husband, Morgan kept her and his family in their house until she was feeling better. She was overwhelmed by the infection, her body shut down, and she died. After an unknown period of time, she reanimated as a walker and roamed the streets. At one point, Morgan tried to kill her by shooting her but could not work up the courage to do so. *Morgan Jones (Zombified) After Jenny pounces on Duane and bites him, Morgan finally makes the decision to shoot the reanimated Jenny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jenny has killed: *Duane Jones (Infected) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones Morgan was Jenny's husband and he loved her dearly. At the start of the outbreak, after Jenny succumbed and subsequently reanimated, Morgan could never bring himself to killing her because he had loved her so much. Torn between putting her down to let her finally rest in peace, and having a false idea of her still "alive" in the world, Morgan eventually gets a sniper rifle; with a picture of Jenny on the window, he shoots the walkers on the street. But after taking aim at his dead zombie wife's head for several long moments, he is unable to pull the trigger and eventually breaks down in tears. Months later, Morgan and Duane are looting a store when Jenny attacks and bites Duane. Only after this is Morgan able to put her down. Duane Jones Duane loved his mother, Jenny very much. Every time Duane or Morgan sees her undead self, he breaks down in tears. This suggests that Duane misses his mother a lot. It is revealed that Jenny attacks Duane, and he turns because he does not shoot her before he is infected. Appearances TV Series Season 1 Trivia *Jenny is one of the few zombies that seems to have retained a bit of higher brain activity. Evidence of Jenny's rare latent "intelligence" can be seen in the series premiere. When a car alarm starts going off up the street, all of the zombies in the area are immediately attracted to its noise and begin walking towards it. Unlike the other walkers, Jenny is able to ignore the noise and instead walks up to the front door of the very house she died in, spends several seconds visually studying its peephole, and then tries to open the door up by deliberately twisting its doorknob. Jenny's behavior and precise motions suggest that tidbits of her higher brain may have actually reanimated with the rest of her body (despite Dr. Jenner later using TS-19's MRI scans to show that there is no brain activity in a zombie's cerebrum), granting her zombie the rare skills of basic recognition/memory, limited problem solving, and curiosity. Whether or not this is actually going on has not been explored. **It is also either rare coincidence, or her potential higher brain activity, that she was in the same store Morgan and Duane were looking for supplies. However, she still bit Duane like any other zombie would. References Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Jones, Jenny Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:TV Series